


We're All Pretty Bizarre

by JuliaTheRainbowFacedSheep



Category: Supernatural, The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, this movie is amazing and i'm basically writing from transcript
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaTheRainbowFacedSheep/pseuds/JuliaTheRainbowFacedSheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Breakfast Club movie written out as a Supernatural AU. Gabriel and Castiel are female, the rest of the cast are male. Sam is Bender, Dean is Andrew, Chuck is Brian. Castiel is Allison and Gabriella is Claire. Azazel is the principal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're All Pretty Bizarre

**Author's Note:**

> Gabriel and Castiel are female, the rest of the cast are male. Sam is Bender, Dean is Andrew, Chuck is Brian. Castiel is Allison and Gabriella is Claire. Azazel is the principal. Because this was the first scene, it didn’t allow for much crossing into the SPN universe. It’s basically just the transcript of the breakfast club with different names and a few minor cuts. I tried to add some background thoughts and stuff and I do intend to get much more into the actual supernatural characters and even use some potential dialogue from the show in the future.  
> Based off of this post: http://pop-culture-savvy-fallen-angel.tumblr.com/post/115798916035/impala-pies-and-cas-notmattsmith-has-anyone-else

Dear Mr. Azazel,  
We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong, what we did was wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are. What do you care? You see us as you want to see us, in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess and a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed…

Each car pulled up around the same time. One held Gabriella, another Chuck, a different car Castiel, and Dean in yet another. Sam would be walking.

Gabriella does not want to be there. She sits looking at the school. Despite it being Saturday, and despite it being detention, her makeup is perfect. “I can't believe you can't get me out of this” She sighs. “I mean it's so absurd I have to be here on a Saturday! It's not like I'm a defective or anything…”  
She looks at her father, hoping to see something there. She doesn’t know what.  
“I'll make it up to you”   
‘Sure you will’ Gabriella thinks.  
“Honey, ditching class to go shopping doesn't make you a defective.” Her dad pauses. “Have a good day.”  
She doesn’t know what she’d expected. Rolling her eyes, she steps out of the car.

“Is it the first time or the last time that we do this?” Chuck’s mother asks impatiently.  
Chuck sighs, knowing the ‘right’ answer. “Last” he says quietly.   
His mother persists. “Well get in there and use the time to your advantage…”  
“Mom, we're not supposed to study; we just have to sit there and do nothing.”  
“Well mister you figure out a way to study.”  
From the back of the car his little sister cuts in “Yea”   
He takes a second and looks at her in disbelief. “Well go!” His mother breaks the spell. Looking at her, defeated, he got out of the car.

Dean’s letterman’s jacket is almost a protective barrier. That must have been why he wore it. He feels like he was going to be sick.  
“Hey I screwed around. Guys screw around, there’s nothing wrong with that.” Dean nods, trying to get his dad to shut up. “Except you got caught, sport.”  
“Yeah, Mom already reemed me, alright?”  
“You wanna miss a match? You wanna blow your ride?”  
‘Yes. More than anything.’ Dean thinks as he shakes his head.  
“Now no school's gonna give a scholarship to a discipline case.” His dad is angry. Dean just stares at the floor of the car. At that last line, he looks his dad in the eye, his jaw locking. He gets out of the car.

Sam walks into school like it was no one’s business why he was there. A car almost hits him as he walks past and he doesn’t even bat an eyelash.

Castiel gets out of the car as Sam walks by. She walks up to the front of the car to say something but it speeds away so fast she can’t say anything before walking into school.

These are the five kids in the library that morning. 

The library is large. There are rows of six tables and each table held three people. For the most part it is a standard high school library. Gabriella sits at the first table. Dean comes in and sits at the same table with a chair in between them. Chuck sits at the table behind Dean.

Sam makes sure to create as much noise as possible to announce his arrival. He clicks and spins and taps everything he goes by. He picks up a notepad and stashes it in his pocket. Walking right up to where Chuck is sitting, Sam waves Chuck away to move so he can sit there. Sam doesn’t take his eyes off of Chuck as he slowly moves his things, a clear tension and fear in the air. 

While Sam is making himself at home, Castiel walks in. She says nothing and speaks to no one and goes right to a spot in the back as far away from everyone as possible. Everyone looks at her. Slamming her things down, she faces the opposite wall. The huge coat around her obscures her face. Dean turns to Gabriella and scoffs. Chuck turns around, not saying anything.

The principal walks in then.  
“Well well. Here we are. I want to congratulate you for being on time.” His voice is raspy. He had an air of knowing how much better he was than all of these students for the sole reason that they were in detention.

Gabriella raises her hand. “Excuse me, sir? I think there's been a mistake. I know it's detention, but...um...I don't think I belong in here…” She doesn’t intend it to sound pretentious. Or maybe she does. She just wants to be anywhere but there.

Azazel ignores the comment to check his watch. “It is now 7:06” Chuck checks his watch to match the time. “You have exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes to think about why you're here.” Dean looks at Gabriella like she’s a bitch and she shrugs an apology. “To ponder the error of your ways”. Sam spits into the air and catches it in his mouth. Gabriella looks away utterly disgusted. “You may not talk” Azazel says, pointing at her. Chuck starts to move his bags over a seat get more comfortable. “You will not move from these seats.” Gingerly Chuck moves back to his original seat. “And you.” Azazel walks over to Sam. “You will not sleep.”

Azazel starts walking through the rows of tables. In his hands are pencils and paper.  
“Alright people, we're gonna try something a little different today. We are going to write an essay--of no less than a thousand words--describing to me who you think you are.” He passes the paper and pencils out. “Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you'll even decide whether or not you care to return.”  
Chuck stands up, stuttering. “You know, I can answer that right now sir...That'd be "No", no for me. Cuz…” Azazel doesn’t let him finish. Chuck doesn’t intend to sound like he’s sucking up. Or maybe he does. Maybe he thinks that if he sucks up enough he’ll never have to be in this situation again.  
“Sit down”  
“Thank you sir” Chuck sits down.

Sam smiles, enjoying the scene that just occurred. The poor nerd.

Azazel turns and leaves into his office, leaving the door to the library open. You can see his office from the tables. 

There’s a snapping sound as everyone settles into their chairs. Chuck turns. Sam’s eyes widen. Castiel is sitting there, biting her nails. Slowly everyone is watching Castiel. She looks up to meet their eyes.   
“You keep eating your hand and you're not gonna be hungry for lunch.” Sam says. Castiel spits one of the nails at him.  
“I've seen you before, you know”

They all sit silently for a moment.

Sam crumples up his essay paper and throws it over Gabriella's head. She ignores it, rubbing the eraser of her pencil up and down the essay paper.

“Oh, shit! What're we s'posed to do if we have ta take a piss?” Gabriella and Dean look back at Sam but quickly look away, disgusted.  
“Oh please” Gabriella turns away. It’s Saturday. And she’s at school. With an asshole pissing behind her.  
“If you gotta go…” Sam unzips his fly.  
Dean turns back around to face Sam. “Hey, you’re not urinating in here man!”   
“Don't talk! Don't talk! It makes it crawl back up.” Sam replies.  
Dean can’t believe that any person in their right mind would think this is okay. Obviously this guy wasn’t in any kind of right mind. He decides that right then that Sam wasn’t a person that this school should have. Or that should exist at all.  
Chuck looks at Sam, fascinated.   
Dean tries to be his tough intimidating self. “You whip it out and you're dead before the first drop hits the floor”  
Sam gasps mockingly. “You're pretty sexy when you get angry.”  
Dean turns away. He’ll beat this guy somehow.

Sam turns to Chuck instead. “Hey, homeboy why don't you go close that door. We'll get the prom queen impregnated”. Gabriella can only glare at Sam. Dean is pissed.  
“Hey” he tries to get Sam’s attention. “Hey!”  
“What.”   
“Just because you live in here doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass...so knock it off!”  
Nodding, Sam mockingly replies “It’s a free country.”  
Dean turns away again.  
“He's just doing it to get a rise out of you. Just ignore him” Gabriella tells Dean. He isn’t worth the breath.   
Sam flips his hair. “Sweets.” Gabriella looks at him. “You couldn't ignore me if you tried.” Sam says matter-of-factly. Gabriella looks away. She tries to ignore the fact that despite being such a raging asshole, Sam is really attractive.

Sam wants to get a rise out of one of them. They’ve made assumptions about him so he’s going to make assumptions about them. It’s only a fair game, after all. “So!” Sam says to Dean and Gabriella. “Are you guys like boyfriend/girl-friend?” He pauses. “Steady dates?” They are both clearly uncomfortable. “Lovers?” Sam pauses again. “Come on Sporto, level with me. Do you slip her the hot beef injection?” Sam asks, smirking.  
“GO TO HELL!” Gabriella screams at him.

Sam gets up and walks to the front of the tables and sits on the railing next to Dean and Gabriella. “What do you say we close that door? We can't have any kind of party with Vernon checking us out every few seconds.”  
Chuck doesn’t want this. He just wants to get through detention without getting into more trouble. “Well, you know the door's s'posed to stay open…”  
“So what?” Sam asks.  
This time it’s Dean that butts in. “So why don't you just shut up! There's four other people in here you know.” He honestly wanted nothing more than for Sam to just shut up.  
“God, you can count. See! I knew you had to be smart to be a wrestler.”  
“Who the hell are you to judge anybody anyway?” Dean asks.  
“You know, Sam, you don't even count. I mean if you disappeared forever it wouldn't make any difference. You may as well not even exist at this school.” It’s harsh and Dean knows it. But he’s sick of Sam’s shit.   
Sam pauses, collecting his thoughts after the cruel comments. If they hurt he does a good job of concealing it. “Well...I'll just run right out and join the wrestling team.”  
Dean and Gabriella laugh. Like he could ever survive being on any kind of sports team.  
Sam turns to Gabriella. “Maybe the prep club too! Student council”  
Dean shakes his head. “No, they wouldn't take you.” He knows they wouldn’t take a guy who spends his life in detention.  
“I'm hurt.” Sam mocks.  
“You know why guys like you knock everything?” Gabriella says as if she knows everything about ‘guys like him’.  
“Oh, this should be stunning” Sam says more to himself than anyone else. He could care less what she has to say other than the fact that it will provide entertainment to him.  
“It's 'cause you're afraid.”  
“Oh, God! You ritchies are so smart, that's exactly why I'm not heavy in activities!” Sam mocks enthusiasm. ‘She must think she knows everything’ Sam thought to himself.  
“You're a big coward!”  
Chuck feels left out so he offers something to the conversation. “I’m in the math club”  
Gabriella continues. “See you're afraid that they won't take you. You don't belong so you just have to dump all over it”  
“Well, it wouldn't have anything to do with you activities people being assholes, now would it?”  
“Well you wouldn't know...You don't even know any of us.” Gabriella says.  
“Well, I don't know any lepers either, but I'm not gonna run out and join one of their fucking clubs.”  
“Hey let's watch the mouth, huh?” Dean shoots at Sam. But Sam totally ignores it.  
Sam ignores him and continues to make snide comments to Gabriella.

Dean cuts in. “Look, you guys keep up your talking and Azazel’s gonna come right in here...I gotta meet this Saturday and I'm not gonna miss it on account of you boneheads.” He can’t miss the meet. His dad would never let it go. Be number one, Dean. There is nothing lesser. He wouldn’t get a scholarship if he missed any meets. But he can’t say that.  
“Oh and wouldn't that be a bite” Sam lets out a moan of fake agony. Poor little wrestler miss one tiny match. “Missing a whole wrestling meet!”  
“Well you wouldn't know anything about it, faggot! You never competed in your whole life!” It was probably true. Dean doesn’t actually know if it’s true or not. “You don’t have any goals!” Dean doesn’t really know if this is true either. He’s making assumptions about what kind of person he knows Sam to be.  
“I wanna be just--like--you! I figure all I need's a lobotomy and some tights!” Sam hopes this is making some kind of negative impact on Dean. Based off of the way Dean is reacting, Sam can see he’s done something right.  
Chuck becomes interested. “You wear tights?” Chuck was following the entire conversation but having trouble inserting himself in any relevant way.  
“No I don't wear tights, I wear the required uniform”  
“Tights.” Chuck nods.  
Dean gets defensive at that. “Shut up!”

Azazel moves around in his office and leaves it. When they hear him go down the hall, Sam stands up and walks over to the doors.

“You know there's not s'posed to be any monkey business!” Chuck calls over. How badly could they get in trouble if Azazel found them with whatever Sam was doing now?  
Sam turns and points at Brian. “Young man...have you finished your paper?”  
Without waiting for an answer, Sam walks to the door and checks outside for Azazel. When he sees that no one is there, he removes a screw from the top of the door.  
Chuck knew whatever Sam was up to would cause way too many problesm “Sam, that's, that's school property there, you know, it doesn't belong to us. It's something not to be toyed with.”  
The door slams shut without the screw. Sam runs back to his seat, knowing there was no way Azazel did not hear that. He smiles mischievously.   
Everyone except for Castiel, who has been quiet this whole time, protests for Sam to fix the door.  
“Everyone just shhh!” Sam objects. The door has to be closed for any kind of fun to begin.

Azazel is walking back to his office when he stops and listens to them through the closed door.  
He can hear Sam the most clearly. “I've been here before, I know what I'm doing!”   
“No! Fix the door, get up there and fix it!” Azazel hears Dean call back.  
“Shut up!” Sam shouts.  
Azazel opens the door and storms in. “Why is that door closed?”  
A few seconds go by in tense silence. They all stare at Azazel.  
“Why is that door closed?” Azazel repeats.  
“ How're we s'posed to know? We're not s'posed to move, right?” Sam sasses Azazel.  
But Azazel is prepared for that. He turns to Gabriella. “Why?”  
Gabriella will never be able to explain her actions now. She doesn’t understand them herself. But she defends Sam. “We were just sitting here, like we were supposed to”  
Azazel looks around and looks at Sam, Dean, and lastly Castiel in the back. “Who closed that door?”  
But Castiel just lets out a squeak before her head falls onto the desk, her hood falling too, completely hiding her beneath the coat.  
Looking down, Sam says, “She doesn't talk, sir”  
“Give me that screw” Azazel demands of Sam  
“I don't have it” Sam lies.  
Gabriella will never be able to explain this moment either “Excuse me, sir, why would anybody want to steal a screw?”  
“Watch it, young lady” Azazel snaps.  
Azazel spends several minutes trying to get the extremely heavy door to stay open.   
"The door is way too heavy, sir" Sam offers, mocking. He is right, the door slides shut despite the chair in front of it.   
"Dean Smith...get up here. Come on, front and center, let's go." Azazel impatiently motions for Dean to come over.  
"Hey, how come Andrew gets to get up? If he gets up, we'll all get up, it'll be anarchy!" Sam mocks from his seat. He could care less about what they do with the door. With it broken they'll be able to do whatever the fuck they want.   
Azazel is trying to move a huge steel magazine rack in between the doors to keep them partially propped open. Dean walks it backwards, so that he ends up outside of the library. It works for the most part, but the magazine rack completely blocks any entry through that door. Dean has a hard time getting himself around it and back into the library.  
“That's very clever sir, but what if there's a fire? I think violating fire codes and endangering the lives of children would be unwise at this juncture in your career, sir.” Sam knew that saying this would get him to leave the door closed. Nothing got to Azazel more than thinking about what could make his career go forward or tank. That was all he cared about. He didn’t care about the actual people he ‘ruled’ over.  
Azazel turns to Andrew and impatiently says, “Alright, what are you doing with this? Get this outta here for God's sake! What's the matter with you? Come on!”  
When the magazine rack is back where it started, Azazel and Dean walk back to the tables.  
“I expected a little more from a varsity letterman!” Azazel says to Dean. Then he turns to Sam. “You're not fooling anybody, Sam. The next screw that falls out is gonna be you!”  
Sam doesn’t intend to say anything more. But this asshole is so fucking full of it that he can’t stop himself. Or maybe he can and he just wants to see Azazel suck it. “Eat my shorts” he mutters under his breath.   
Azazel spins around and looks Sam. He searches Sam’s face for any sign of his version of humanity. When he doesn’t find it, he angrily asks, “What was that?”  
So Sam says it louder. Screw this asshole. “Eat my shorts!”  
Sam and Azazel go into a long, angry feud then, Azazel handing Sam detentions for speaking. “You're mine Sam, for two months. I gotcha.” Sam didn’t help his case either, sassing Azazel like it would make him see the actual problems he wasn’t seeing or solving by putting Sam in detention.  
“What can I say? I'm thrilled!” Sam mocks. 8 weeks. What did it matter, in the long run? He might as well disappear, anyway.  
“ Oh, I'm sure that's exactly what you want these people to believe. You know something, Sam? You ought to spend a little more time trying to do something with yourself and a little less time trying to impress people. You might be better off.”   
Like Azazel knew what would cause Sam to be better off.  
Azazel turns to everyone. “Alright, that's it! I'm going to be right outside those doors. The next time I have to come in here, I'm cracking skulls!  
Sam mouths the words ‘I’m cracking skulls’ to continue to mock Azazel.  
As soon as the doors shut behind Azazel, Sam screams, “FUCK YOU.”

These were the people in the library that morning.


End file.
